


Unexpected Results

by SmileDesu



Series: Maximoff Twins [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a trolling attempt by Tommy goes horribly wrong - for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

It could only be described as a ‘slump’. No matter what they came up with, no matter what they thought of, no matter what advice they took, Billy and Teddy just couldn’t find anything they both wanted to do on their next date. It was either over-done, or catered to the interests of only one of them, or felt so coerced that even if they agreed on it - they never went along with it. It made for many a night spent at home, and the two were beginning to suffer from a sort of romantic cabin fever.  
  
It would be no stretch to say Tommy enjoyed the couple’s predicament. They were less physically-affectionate which made being around them much less awkward, and every comment he made set Billy off more than it usually did. Sweet, sweet frustration… even Teddy was beginning to show signs of impatience with him, and Tommy figured that if no one managed to help them, there wasn’t all that much harm done in making it worse. So he bade his time, waited until it was just the three of them, and then asked -  
  
“How about a  _gay bar_?”  
  
The astound, shocked looks were as priceless as he could’ve hoped to imagine. He let himself count all the shades of red that colored Billy’s face and wondered who’d be the first to let out that angry reply they were both eager to throw back at him.  
Only then the unbelievable happened and both pursed their lips and looked at each other. The initially frustrated expressions melted into awe and curiosity and just a touch of -  _bashfulness_? No no no, this wasn’t part of the plan…  
  
“How  _about_  a gay bar?”  
  
“We can look for one with a teens’ night. I’ll go get the laptop.”  
  
Obviously excited, Billy scurried off. Teddy lazily rose to his feet and, with a smile that was grateful yet just slightly too sultry on his lips, rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t know why we didn’t think of it first. Thanks, Tommy.”  
  
And as the happy couple went ahead with their planning, Tommy sank into the couch and chewed on a nail. The mental images,  _oh! The mental images!_  
  
“What have I done?!”


End file.
